1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to water filtration and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for filtering water dispensed by sprinkler irrigation systems and purging the filtration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sprinkler irrigation systems typically pump water from wells, rivers, lakes, and other open bodies of water. Typically, the water carries dirt, rust, and other debris which clog the orifices of the spray nozzles. Such clogging results in uneven water application on the field. This problem necessitates cleaning the clogged orifices by the user of the irrigation system. It would be advantageous to provide a filter that would prevent the water-borne debris from reaching the nozzles.
Overhead sprinkler irrigation systems are designed to apply a precise application of water on a field by use of nozzles that have orifices sized to a specific water volume output. There are many sizes of nozzles manufactured. It would be advantageous to provide a filter that is compatible with different types of nozzles. Since these systems may be required to operate continuously for days at a time between shutdowns, it would also be advantageous to provide storage space within the filter for an accumulation of debris.
While the prior art is replete with designs for self-cleaning shower heads, self-cleaning filters, and the like, none are entirely suitable for use on overhead sprinkler irrigation systems. The prior art devices, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,770,498, and 4,717,073, typically include spray diffusers as an integral part of their design. Therefore, they are not compatible with the nozzles already in use on the systems. Additionally, there is no provision for storage of accumulated debris. Moreover, the prior art devices do not allow for passage of the larger particles of debris.
While the filtering device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,046, allows for connection to different nozzles and for storage of accumulated debris, the need to visually check and manually service it makes it undesirable. Further, the size and configuration of this device makes it impractical for use on an overhead sprinkler irrigation system. Thus, an improved design for filtering water dispensed by sprinkler irrigation systems and cleaning the filtration system would be desirable.